Forbidden
by suckerforasmile
Summary: There's no way he'll allow it. No way. Slash, NickxGreg. :3 Birthday gift for twins1729 over at The Fort.


_Really late birthday gift thing for **twins1729** :P I know it's not very birthday-y but I tried and they kept coming out really really lame. -sighs at self- Anyway... I hope you enjoy this! And of course, as always, beta'd by the amazing **ktattoo!** :D_ If you've read this already, I updated the wrong chapter. The unedited chapter. Theeen my computer tried telling me that there was a virus in the file (there wasn't) and I switched computers to get the same message (still no virus; I ran a check four times or so), so... Yeah.

"No. No, no, no."

"Oh, come on! You let the rest of it in!" Damn Greg's puppy dog eyes. They always managed to get him to say yes, somehow, someway… He'd have to resist. There was no way he was letting straight porn in his house.

"I spent the majority of my sexual life lookin' at that stuff. There's no way it's allowed in here," he said firmly, glancing at Greg, risking the puppy dog look.

"But it's not my fault you don't like girls."

Nick sighed, setting the box down and turning into his kitchen, walking around boxes and furniture from Greg's apartment. They had been dating two and a half years, and since Greg was quickly running out of space and was going to look for a new apartment, Nick had finally asked him if he wanted to move in. Much to everyone's surprise at work, he said yes.

"No."

Greg set his own box down and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, snaking his arms around Nick's waist. "Pleeeeeease, Nicky? It means so much to me. Besides, you know I never throw away porn."

"So give it to one of your cousins or something."

"I don't have any cousins that would be interested in it."

"So… Give it to one of my nephews."

"Only two of your siblings still talk to you, and they only have daughters."

Nick sighed, pulling out of Greg's hug. "Just get rid of it, okay? Or lock it up in one of those safe cases and give the key to Warrick." Nick snapped his fingers. "Or better yet, just give it to Warrick. He's not gettin' anywhere with Catherine anyway, so it'd be put to good use."

Greg rolled his eyes as he went outside to get another box from Nick's truck. "Or I could just keep it under my side of the bed."

From the other room, Nick chuckled. "Who said you get a side of the bed?" He pulled Greg to him after he set the box down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I thought we'd be sharing space."

Hardly responding to his kiss, Greg turned away, trying to either drag Nick outside with him or pull out of his grasp, neither of which were working; Nick was, after all, much stronger than Greg and therefore able to do whatever he wanted. Whining, Greg turned back around to face him. "Why do you always have to use your strength against me? And don't answer that because I want to really know why you don't want me to have straight porn in your house." Nick let go of him, heading outside to grab the rest of Greg's things. "Hey, come on, it's a legitimate question!"

Nick licked his lips and smiled, making the blonde wonder if he had pissed off his boyfriend in any way. A few moments passed before Greg grabbed Nick's wrist on his way back outside, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, whatever it is, I'm sorry. I'll get rid of it, just… Please don't be mad at me."

Puzzled, Nick pulled the near-tears blonde away from him. "What are you talking about? I'm not mad."

"Well, you didn't answer me, and I just assumed…"

Nick sighed with a shake of his head. "It's not just the straight porn, it's… Well, it's all of it."

Greg raised an eyebrow, happier now that he knew Nick wasn't mad at him. "Nicky doesn't like porn anymore?"

Nick smiled and shook his head again. "No, I just, I don't think we'll need it." When Greg smiled and crossed his arms, feigning confusion, the Texan knew he wouldn't be able to get out of telling him why. "I don't think we'll need it because…" Greg raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, ear turned towards Nick. "Are you really going to make me say it?" Greg nodded. "Well… We've got each other. Do we really need the porn?"

Smiling, the ex-lab tech shook his head. "No. I'll give it to a friend of mine. He's got a bigger collection than I do, anyway."

Nick furrowed his brow. "You collect porn? Is that anything like your coin collection?"

"Nah. My coin collection's actually worth money." Nick smiled and pushed his boyfriend out of the house, hoping that they could get the remainder of Greg's things into the house quicker than they had expected. 


End file.
